Demasiado para un final feliz
by Angel Jibriel
Summary: A veces, me pregunto si cuando hacemos algo, la vida espera que se presente una oportunidad para cobrarla de igual manera o en su defecto, va pasando la factura en diferentes cuotas.


A veces, me pregunto si cuando hacemos algo, la vida espera que se presente una oportunidad para cobrarla de igual manera o en su defecto, va pasando la factura en diferentes cuotas.

¿Por qué me lo pregunto?, es simple. Siempre me sentí como la intrusa en la relación entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, ellos tenían una historia que era incluso más antigua que yo misma, y cuando ella regresó, en vez de apartarme para que ellos tuviesen el final feliz que hace cincuenta años deseaban, me quedé, con la excusa de permanecer al lado de él y que no iba a interferir, pero al final, las cosas se tornaron a mi favor, ¿quizás toda la pena que sentí viéndolos a ellos juntos no fue suficiente pago para obtener **mi final feliz**?

Habían pasado ya dos años de mi regreso definitivo al Sengoku. Inuyasha me había confesado sus sentimientos, y aunque era difícil de tratar –¡oh vamos!, era un hanyou temperamental, con problemas para expresar sus sentimientos y aparte hosco, aunque era cariñoso a su modo y lo entendía, eso no quiere decir que fuera todo de color de rosas- las cosas iban tan bien como podían estar. Ya no existía Naraku, no existía Kikyo, Sango y Miroku se habían casado y tenían unas bellas gemelas, Shippo se había ido para aprender mejor las técnicas de su raza y teníamos a Kaede entrenando a Rin para ser sacerdotisa, y aunque la presencia esporádica del Lord del oeste al visitar a Rin era al principio un problema, ya pasaba desapercibida.

Aunque estábamos en tiempos de paz, muchas veces nos llamaban aldeas para que los ayudáramos, tarea que desde que Sango era madre, había quedado delegada a mí, Inuyasha y Miroku al principio, pero Inu se encargó de hacerlo él solo al ver que no podía atender a la aldea y salir al mismo tiempo y que la presencia de Miroku era a su vez más solicitada por sus hijas, por eso, no me extrañaban sus largas ausencias, era lo único que había cambiado en su hábito.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, anunciándole un choque de una energía demoníaca con su reiki, pero no era extraño, después de todo era Sesshomaru quien, puntualmente siempre venía una vez al mes a visitar a su protegida. Sin embargo, seguida a la energía de la del lord del oeste, sintió otro reiki que a diferencia del demonio que muy bien conocía, éste se molestaba en casi desaparecerlo y se le era totalmente desconocida. Puso la cesta con las hierbas en el suelo para pararse y sacudirse el traje de sacerdotisa, y se puso en camino de vuelta a la aldea sin prisas, si ella pudo sentir al demonio estaba segura que Sesshomaru también, así que no había mucho por lo cual preocuparse, simplemente agradecía que Inuyasha estaba de viaje.

Al llegar a la aldea se encontró con una escena familiar, Rin abría un regalo que el Lord le había entregado pero al verla corrió hacia ella para enseñarle el kimono blanco con hojas bordadas en tonos de verdes y dorado que su señor le había entregado. Con este gesto, sintió dos miradas puestas en ella, una la conocía y se limitó a inclinarse levemente como saludo, no quería tentar a su suerte irrespetando al lord o llamándolo "cuñado" frente a un desconocido. Iba a repetir el mismo saludo con el invitado pero al ver sus ojos su reacción normal fue el ruborizarse.

El demonio acompañante de Sesshomaru ataviado de un kimono negro de bordados rojo carmesí, tenía el mismo porte y su misma altura, carecía de la luna en la frente pero tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas de un tinte índigo. El cabello, largo y tan negro como la misma noche estaba atado con una coleta alta. Los ojos eran de un azul claro y frío, pero contrario a su color denotaban calidez, y estaban teñidos de una emoción bastante obvia: curiosidad, emoción que fue reemplazada por diversión al notar una mirada de clara advertencia de parte de su señor.

\- Aoi, general de las tierras del oeste, a su orden sacerdotisa de Shikon –se inclinó en una señal de respeto ante la pelinegra que hizo una reverencia similar nerviosamente.

\- Aoi se quedará en la aldea hasta que vuelva –dijo Sesshomaru dispuesto a irse-.

\- ¿Tardará mucho señor Sesshomaru? – fue la pregunta de la niña, que hizo que el lord se detuviera-

\- Lord Sesshomaru irá investigar algo, se tardará más de lo usual pero no será demasiado –respondió el general por él, sabía que a su señor no le gustaba dar explicaciones y algo le decía que ese par de humanas iban a hacer más preguntas de lo que su paciencia podía soportar.

\- ¿Es algo peligroso?, si es así en cuanto Inuyasha llegue….

\- Inuyasha no va a llegar pronto humana –fue cortada abruptamente por las palabras del demonio que acto seguido se hizo una esfera de luz y se marchó-

Aoi al ver el desazón creado por las palabras de su señor pensó algo rápido para cambiar el ambiente - ¿habrá algo que comer?, tengo hambre-

Y con eso comenzaron unos días bastante diferentes para todos.

A los tres días –dos días más tarde de lo que él había prometido regresar- regresó Inuyasha, causando un escándalo debido a la nueva presencia en la aldea, nada que unos cuantos abajo no pudiera solucionar. Tuve unos días de momentánea felicidad, Inuyasha me celaba todo el día impidiendo que Aoi se acercara, por alguna razón se sentía amenazado por él, aunque como siempre yo no tenía más ojos que para él, pero como dije, fue momentánea. No habían pasado tres días cuando Inu se tuvo que ir de nuevo a otra aldea.

Por algún motivo esos días sentí su ausencia más que nunca, pero me distraía con nuestro invitado temporal. Me encontré a mí misma riendo por sus bromas, y saliendo de la aldea a recoger hierbas con Aoi siguiéndome los pasos. Sabía muy bien que el demonio general del oeste tenía un cierto interés en mí, pero lo ignoraba, sabía que estaba mal usar su presencia para reemplazar la que me había hecho falta en estos meses, pero me sentía egoísta y sola, no podía parar. Algo sí estaba segura, amaba a Inuyasha con todas mis fuerzas, y eso no iba a cambiar.

Inuyasha volvió a la aldea una semana después, y mi trato con Aoi volvió a ser distante ya que ponía toda mi atención en mi compañero, mi esposo, sin embargo comencé a sentirlo distante. Salía de nuestra cabaña en la noche y no regresaba sino luego de yo quedarme dormida, y cuando me quedaba dormida, y terminábamos la noche como cualquier otra pareja de casados, abrazaba su cuerpo pero su mente no estaba allí.

Comencé a recordar el tiempo cuando se iba a ver a Kikyo mientras nosotros dormíamos y más de una vez me encontré a mí misma llorando en brazos de Aoi en las afueras de la aldea, aunque creo que lo hacía para sentirme de algún modo querida al ver que Inu montaba una escena de celos al oler tenuemente su aroma en mí, pero ese apoyo se fue un día con el regreso de Sesshomaru, aunque no se sin recordarme las palabras que una vez me dijo en uno de mis desahogos.

A la orilla del río se encontraban dos enemigos naturales, una mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa y otro con kimono blanco con diseño de pétalos en rojo rubí. La mujer estaba hipando en el hombro del demonio, y el youki de este último estaba fluctuando agresivamente alrededor de él, causando que el reiki reaccionara. Las pupilas del demonio habían sido tragadas totalmente por el azul, las líneas color índigo ahora eran carmesí, una luna en estado menguante se encontraba en su frente y el cabello que normalmente era negro era en su totalidad plateado. Esa era la verdadera apariencia humanoide del general del ejército del oeste, siendo la otra sólo para causar confianza entre los humanos. La sacerdotisa lo agarraba fuertemente por el haori, como si aquella simple acción fuera a detenerlo, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba intentando aplacar su furia para no matar a cierto hanyu.

\- Debes dejarlo –la voz se encontraba teñida de furia, y Kagome se encogió en sí misma, sabía que no estaba bien contarle sus males precisamente a alguien que ya había demostrado tener un interés con ella más allá de la amistad.

\- No puedo, él no ha hecho nada malo, debo… -pensó por un momento más que hacer- debo hablar con él, sé que las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

\- Pero te está haciendo daño miko –era la primera vez que la llamaba tan impersonalmente, desde que lo conoció la había llamado "kag"- ese híbrido no te merece.

\- Yo lo amo Aoi, no puedo dejarlo sin darnos una oportunidad

El inuyoukai gruñó dejando entrever toda su furia sin embargo, usó todo su entrenamiento para calmarse y cuando al fin lo logró, sus pupilas se dejaron ver de nuevo en medio del azul de sus ojos. Posó sus manos encima de las de la sacerdotisa, transmitiéndole la seguridad de que no mataría a nadie –por ahora-.

\- Respeto tu decisión, sin embargo, sabes dónde estaré. No puedo obligarte a sentir algo que no quieres, pero si quieres intentarlo allí estaré

Luego de eso la rutina se repitió, intenté hablar con él, pero los aldeanos requerían nuestra ayuda por los cultivos y casas destruidos por un youkai inferior, y cada vez que intentaba abordarlo el cansancio por parte de ambos me hacía postergar las cosas. Las salidas nocturnas se habían detenido, y su distanciamiento había cesado, así que no lo consideré una prioridad. La calma antes de la tormenta: unos aldeanos vinieron un día solicitando a Inuyasha.

\- ¡Señor Inuyasha! Kyoko, ¡ella pide verlo! – apareció un muchacho de unos trece años frente a la cabaña donde vivía la pareja, Inuyasha estaba esperando en la puerta a que Kagome saliera y esta sólo vio cómo la espalda de su marido se tensaba. El muchacho estaba agachado intentando tomar aire cuando vio a la pelinegra salir de la cabaña y la vio con sorpresa.

\- ¿Inu? ¿Quién es Kyoko?

\- Es mi hermana miko-sama, ella está en…

\- Es la miko de una aldea vecina, me llama cuando hay algún problema ¿verdad Akio? –cortó el hanyo al muchacho dejándolo extrañado, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y asintió-

\- Entonces debería ir contigo ¿no crees?

\- No, estaré aquí para el anochecer, no debe ser algo grave si solo me mandó a llamar - se agachó haciéndole una seña al niño para que se montara en la espalda de él, y el muchacho sin mucho problema se montó- además tengo que llevar a Akio, nos vemos después Kagome –y sin dejar a la muchacha hablar se fue-

La angustia la embargó y se puso la mano en el pecho al sentir una corazonada, pero decidió que a lo mejor eran ideas de ella, hasta que escuchó el sonido de unas ramas al romperse. Al voltear se dio cuenta que era Aoi que estaba allí, pero aquello le pareció increíble, ella siempre lo sentía a menos que…

\- Puedo ocultar mi olor, mi esencia, y mi youki a conveniencia, por eso no supiste que estaba aquí. –dijo con un semblante mortalmente serio, cosa que no hizo más que hacer que la puntada en el pecho de la pelinegra se acrecentara- ¿quieres saber hacia dónde va tu compañero, miko? –Kagome negó, algo le decía que se quedara- Aunque no quieras te llevaré. –y la tomó en brazos haciéndose una esfera de luz marchándose de allí siguiendo el rastro de Inuyasha-

Aoi aterrizó en el suelo detrás de unos árboles fuera de la aldea, sin embargo, no deshizo su campo de energía ni la dejó ir a pesar de las continuas protestas de la pelinegra. Hizo un despliegue de youki dentro del diminuto campo para que la miko se callara y le señaló la dirección en que se encontraba Inuyasha.

Cuando lo vio, quiso correr directo a él para gritarle mil "abajos" sin embargo el campo de Aoi no la dejó, así que tuvo que presenciar cómo el hombre al que había jurado permanecer a su lado le daba un beso a alguien más que no era ella –y que se parecía mortalmente a Kikyo- y acariciaba con cariño el vientre hinchado de la mujer.

\- Vete un momento –le dijo a Aoi con extraña calma luego de haberse desahogado tan furiosamente contra su campo como lo hizo.

\- Si te dejo aquí percibirá tu olor –le dijo preocupado, nunca había visto tal frialdad en la mirada de la pelinegra-

\- No te dije que te fueras, sólo quiero hablar con él

\- Pero Kags…

\- ¡Vete! –no lo gritó, simplemente el tono en que lo dijo era una clara advertencia de muerte si se quedaba allí, así que respetando su decisión deshizo el campo y brincó hacia atrás. Para ponerse en una distancia prudente si lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha se tensó al percibir el olor de alguien que conocía muy bien, la miko de la aldea al ver su expresión de puro pánico se tensó y le preguntó que pasaba, pero éste la ignoro y se fue corriendo a la fuente del aroma, y allí como se temía estaba la persona por la cual no había regresado totalmente con la miko que no era más que Kikyo, la cual estaba viva pero no recordaba nada, al parecer la perla así lo había designado al destruirse.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –el semblante de Kagome lo asustó, era el mismo que tenía Kikyo cuando era un cuerpo de barro y huesos, y saber que ese cambio era su culpa lo estaba matando, por eso no quería decírselo.

\- Kagome, ella está viva pero no recuerda nada… -y con eso lo entendió, la perla a pesar que el deseo fue que se destruyera, devolvió a la mujer a la vida.

\- No tienes por qué regresar a la aldea.

\- ¡Pero eres mi compañera! –el pánico lo invadió, la iba a perder… no, él la había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Desde el momento que decidiste mentirme, dejé de serlo

\- ¿Y los de la aldea…? –ya la desesperación en su tono era palpable-

\- Ellos lo entenderán, que seas feliz Inuyasha –y le dio la espalda-

El medio-demonio intentó tomarla por el brazo sin embargo un campo de fuerza se interpuso. Vio con furia contenida quien aparecía para tomar a Kagome, sin embargo no hizo más nada que ver como la tomaba por la cintura y salían de allí, después de todo aquello era su culpa.

_"Sácame de aquí"_

Todo era demasiado perfecto para ser un final feliz

* * *

Tenía años intentando forzarme para escribir algo. Realmente mi musa hace apariciones esporádicas así que la hiciera esta vez no es raro, pero me senté y salió esto. Quizás no sea una historia de otro mundo, pero es algo y créanme cuando digo "ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE MI MUSA HIZO SU DIVINA APARICIÓN".

Inicialmente es un capítulo único, no tiene continuación xD sin embargo, no estoy negándome a hacerla, quizás un capítulo más, pero si quieren, necesito ideas.

En fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. :) cya around


End file.
